


take me to the galaxy

by Anonymous



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this when I wasnt thinking straight, M/M, constantly changing povs?, junho is mentioned - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minhee hates prom
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	take me to the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! PLEASE READ !!!!
> 
> Please don't read this if you know you'll get triggered or are in recovery. I promise a fic is not worth it to trigger yourself.
> 
> I am in no way promoting this disorder, I always see other heavy topics being talked about but never eating disorders which hits close to me as I have had one. This work was written in one night to help me cope and I just felt like posting it.

Prom night was today, everything they had prepared themselves for their whole life has led them to celebrating it under the roof of their own highschool with loud blaring music piercing their ears. Jungmo hates his.

This was what every student envisioned, prom night signified the end of their highschool years and youth. As if they weren't just graduating to study again. Couldn't he just leave? His own friend Minhee looked like he didn't want to be there as well.

He lightly puts a hand on the other's shoulder, grabbing the attention of the boy holding a cup in his hand that has been quiet the whole time. His best friend looks at him with a confused expression, mouthing a “what”. Jungmo just smiles and shakes his head earning a scoff and light chuckle after from the other for seemingly just wanting to bother him.

Soon after, their acquaintances started coming up towards them. The two of them had stayed in the corner for the entire duration from when they arrived until after they ate a little, very little. They weren't close to these people, Jungmo could also say he hated some of them. 

His point is proved when someone makes an out of pocket joke about Minhee being too thin and tall. The other is visibly frozen, not knowing how to react. Jungmo immediately glares at the other, he would've grabbed him by the collar if he wasn't still thinking straight about not ruining prom for others. Minhee pats his arm, whispering that it's okay which softens Jungmo’s gaze.

They go back to just taking in each other's presence while the loud music blares through the halls as they occasionally squint when light hits their faces.

Soon after a few more minutes, one of their friend’s, but this time someone Jungmo actually liked, came to see them. It seemed that their presence started getting noticeable at the corner when they chose to stay here because they didn't want attention in the first place. 

It was always like that, Jungmo and Minhee, best friends who were in their own world, best friends who perhaps didn't want to be with the other world. They were completely satisfied with how it was just the both of them.

The friend, Cha Junho, asks Jungmo for a moment which catches him off guard. He hesitates leaving Minhee alone because the other boy was quite shy and would get anxious in any public setting, what more if he was left by himself. But once again, Minhee whispers it's okay and he should go.

Jungmo feels uneasy when all he could think of while the other boy spoke was Minhee.

Minhee ultimately just stands there, the group of friends coming back after they notice he's alone, saying they'd talk to him while Jungmo was apparently busy “stealing hearts” they said. It wasn't like he didn't like these people, Minhee just felt uncomfortable.

Even more uncomfortable when they bring plates of food to eat and even offer Minhee, to which he politely declined. But they couldn't take no as an answer and forced Minhee to take some because he “looks like a skeleton”. 

It's fine, Minhee thinks. It'll be over soon, all he had to do was just eat to not raise suspicions and take a short trip to the bathroom. No one would know.

So he takes the food and eats it while pretending it tastes good to him when all he tastes is something bland on his tongue, as if he lost all his taste buds. Yet he continues taking more, and more, just to satisfy the rest in watching him eat a lot. Guilt swallows him when he gradually feels his stomach filling up.

Truthfully Minhee feels sick already. He didn't eat the whole day and the sudden moment of shoving his face with food shocked his own body. Food was bad in his eyes, nothing good came out from eating, all it did was leave a horrible feeling in him and ended with him in tears. 

When Minhee concludes he had too much, he silently excuses himself to the bathroom. He feels sick and gross when his stomach is filled, as if he didn't deserve to eat, truthfully that's what he thinks. 

Minhee doesn't even recall when all of this started, he had no idea what eating disorders were nor did he know he had one. He thinks it was because his family forced him to eat too much on one particular family gathering to the point young Minhee searched up ways to induce self vomiting, just to feel a sense of control over his own body. He gradually started to eat less but he couldn't fool his parents or Jungmo so he had to eat like a normal person in front of them, which is why he's grateful when he remembers how he learned to make himself puke.

Minhee liked being in control for once over his body, after being controlled his whole life from studying, what time he could go out, and everything else. So his eating disorder was almost a getaway to him, for him to feel a sense of being in charge of himself. He does admit his throat always hurt and was throbbing but as sick as it was, he found comfort in that.

Minhee walks into the bathroom, panting, he finally got away from everyone and was about to purge. He chooses the furthest one just in case someone else comes in and hears him. He frantically pushes the door and gets down to position his head over the cubicle. It all feels too familiar, the feeling before he gets rid of everything inside of him, this was Minhee's first time doing it at school.

Once Minhee starts gagging, he immediately pukes out the food he ate, but that wasn't enough he still wanted to get everything else out. So he does it again and empties his own stomach, almost crying when he still feels a bump. He decides to take a rest and lean his head on the cubicle wall, stabilising his own breath. He couldn't see but he knew he was covered in tears already and had a runny nose. A mess in short.

Minhee gets prepared to do it once again, but panics when nothing comes out, surely he ate enough why would the rest not come out as well? usually Minhee would panic when this happens but he was at school and had to act like his whole world wasn't falling apart. So he tries and tries again, gagging so much but barely anything leaves. His chest already hurts too much but he just continues.

He feels his whole life crashing down when his cubicle door is slammed open, Minhee falls to the ground and looks up to see the person that just came in. He is met with a Jungmo who was heavily panting, was he looking for me? 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Jungmo asks, kneeling down to be eye level with Minhee as he grabs tissue to attempt to clean Minhee's tear stained face while his other hand grabs his shoulder. He felt too tired and weak to fight back, he just sits there almost lifelessly with his best friend frantically trying to help him clean up.

“Minhee, look at me,” He cups the other’s face to look in his direction. “Tell me what I just witnessed.” Jungmo speaks firmly.

“Jungmo it's nothing I think I just ate bad food or ate too much.” He argues back.

“I clearly saw you pushing your index finger into your throat.” Jungmo says, almost like a threat. Minhee contemplates whether he really wants to confess but he knew Jungmo would make him get help. Minhee was scared of getting help, he didn't need help, he was completely fine like he was now.

“You probably saw wrong—”

He is cut off by Jungmo carrying his weak and shaky hands, showing his red knuckles. He gulps, not knowing what to say before Jungmo's face softens and he heaves a sigh. He probably hated seeing Minhee like this which makes even more guilt fill him.

Minhee feels like crying, so he does.

Almost immediately, Jungmo engulfs him in a hug, trying to soothe him. This wasn't how Minhee envisioned himself to come out to his best friend, he didn't want Jungmo to find out like this but alas luck was never on his side.

He hugs back and cries into his best friend. “It hurts.”

Jungmo just pulls him closer, despite how scary he looked a few moments ago he was absolutely terrified seeing his dear friend he cared about so much look like that. He almost didn't believe it. “What hurts?”

“My chest, my throat, my hands, everything.” Minhee weakly says. Jungmo just continued to hug Minhee and draw circles on his back, attempting to soothe him. Indeed Minhee felt at peace. “It's going to be okay.” He whispers

“Are you going to tell anyone.” Minhee asks in a small voice, almost scared to be heard.

“Depends,” He pulls out of the hug to face Minhee “Will you allow me to help you?”

Minhee pauses, trying to think. He doesn't want help, he's perfectly fine like this.

“If you think you're fine like this, you're absolutely wrong.” Jungmo says that almost as if he could read the other’s mind. Minhee purses his lips, he doesn't know what to do. All he wanted was to just close his eyes and never wake up again.

“Minhee…” Jungmo pulls him into a hug once again. “I won't tell anyone, please just let me help you.”

Minhee feels defeated, he knew either death would've gotten him or he would've gotten help first but he didn't know the day would have come so fast. Now his head was full of messy thoughts. “Fine.”

He's scared but being in the embrace of his friend that he trusted with his life at least eased him. Even if it meant he needed to get help.

And he cries again, knowing he ruined his own friend’s graduation prom.


End file.
